memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis (episode)
Picard and Data return to the Enterprise to discover it adrift, filled with prehistoric creatures. Summary and Jean-Luc Picard discover Ensign Dern's body.]] Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, having self-diagnosed with a lethal illness, goes to see Doctor Beverly Crusher - who gives him a treatment for Urodelan flu, a mild illness. The treatment makes him much more lively. Meanwhile, Worf's new weapons guidance system is being put to the test. Out of two torpedoes launched, only one hits its target. With the Enterprise unable to disable the other torpedo due to asteroids, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Data left the ship to use a shuttlecraft to disarm the torpedo. Several crewmembers start displaying strange behaviours: Commander Deanna Troi finds the atmosphere too dry and cold, Commander Riker has trouble with his memory, and Worf acts much more animalistic, biting Deanna on the face and spitting a fast-acting venom into Dr. Crusher's face, causing the latter to be rapidly put into stasis. Three days later, Picard and Data come back to a visibly unmanned and adrift ''Enterprise''. They search the ship and find Troi in her bathtub, devolved into a amphibian-like creature. They reach the bridge and find it in shambles with a dead ensign at conn, and a Neanderthal Riker. Spot, having been expecting a litter of kittens, has given birth - and mutated into a reptile. They search Data's room and find a litter of kittens and a reptile. Data surmises that the introns of the crew, which contain DNA of their pre-evolved ancestors are becoming active, causing the crew to "de-evolve". The amniotic fluids protected the kittens while the disease attacked Spot. They find Nurse Alyssa Ogawa, who has become an ape, and bring her and Troi to sickbay. Data begins to analyze Ogawa's amniotic fluids when a transformed Worf bangs at the door. Picard believes that the bite Worf gave Troi was not to hurt but to mark her as his mate and now he has come back for her. Data and Picard cannot let Worf continue but Data cannot stop now and Picard is beginning to feel the effects of the disease himself. Picard leaves sickbay with an altered hypospray that gives off Troi's pheromones to let Data continue his work. Picard leads Worf on a chase through the Enterprise and eventually manages to knock him out. Data reports that he has found a way to make the introns in the crew dormant again. At Picard's consent, Data floods the ship with gas that turns the crew back to normal. Memorable Quotes "Before I start... swinging through the ship looking for breakfast, we'd better look for some answers." : - Picard "What is it?" "It is large." : - A terrified Picard to Data upon discovering the devolved Worf Background Information * This episode marks the final appearance of Dwight Schultz (Reginald Barclay) on the series, with exception of his appearance with the crew in Star Trek: First Contact. * This is the only episode of the series directed by Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) and the first episode of Star Trek directed by a female cast member. * It was written into the script that Gates McFadden's character, Beverly Crusher, would be severely disfigured by Worf. She was promptly put into stasis to prevent the injuries from worsening. The absence of Dr Crusher from much of the episode gave Gates more time to spend directing the episode. *Toward the end of the episode, Dr. Crusher comments to Barclay that it is traditional to name new diseases after the first patient. This tradition has appeared after our time period. Eponymous diseases (those which carry a name) have almost always been named for the first person to describe them in medical literature (Parkinson's disease; Down's syndrome; Marfan's syndrome; Kartagener's syndrome). Rare exceptions from our time include Legionnaires' disease (named for a group of people) and Lou Gehrig's disease (named for a famous-though not the first- sufferer). *Several of the scenes in this episode are reminiscent of scenes in the 1979 Ridley Scott film Alien. These include the scene where Picard and Data come across a fragment of skin shed from a reptilian life form; the scene where La Forge and Barclay discover deck plates corroded by Worf's venomous saliva, and the scene where Worf pursues Picard through the Jefferies tubes. Links and References Guest Stars *Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay *Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa *Carlos Ferro as Dern References amniotic scan; aquatics lab; arachnid; arboretum; australopithecine; Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome; Betazoid; biobed; bioscan; biospectral scan; caviar; cholic acid; Beverly Crusher; Cyprion cactus; ''Enterprise''-D, USS); Hacopian; hypochondria; hypothalamic series; intron; K-3 cell; Klingon; Livingston; medical tricorder; mutation; Pheromones; photon torpedo; Andrew Powell; Pygmy marmoset; reconstructive surgery; William T. Riker; sebaceous gland; Selar; sickbay; Rebecca Smith; Spot; Starfleet Medical Database; stasis; Symbalene blood burn; Deanna Troi; type-6 shuttlecraft; Urodelan flu; Worf |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Genesis (TNG) es:Genesis nl:Genesis